hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Zemerik
Zemerik is the leader of the Sark. He is the one of the few Sark who can speak as well as Zug, Tors-10 and Zorax. History He, Zug, and the Zurk were built by Krytus to aid in his conquest of the Blue Sentient planet. However, when he confronted a future Vert Wheeler, a virus was uploaded into his systems, turning him blue. He turned on Krytus and his team, imprisoned them, and conquered the Red Sentient planet with ease. Sage worked with Zemerik for a brief time before his plans turned to world domination. From Axis of Evil onwards, he aids the Battle Force 5 on occassion, as he wants Krytus to be destroyed (because with Krytus out of the way, he would be free to rebuild his Sark Empire). However, he is secretly planning a resurgence, as revealed in The Blue Tide. '' In the episode ''Get Zemerik, Zemerik and Zug attempt to escape Krytus and his team by heading into the Toborian Badlands. Zug is critically damaged by an ion storm. In an last effort to protect Zemerik, he offers his power core to Zemerik. Zemerik accepts the gift, also promising Zug he would return for him, his loyal and faithful friend. After this, Zemerik is captured by the Alpha Sark, who infect him with the Alpha Code. Later, Battle Force 5 extract the command codes from the infected Zemerik, only to realize that the codes were corrupt as well. While they fled to Earth, Krytus was given the chance to kill Zemerik, and without hesitation, drove his blade through Zemerik. In his dying words, Zemerik forgives Krytus. In response, Krytus throws a lifeless Zemerik off the ledge, into a pile of scrapped Sark. It is there that the Zorax awakens the infected Zemerik. Neither Zemerik nor Zug are seen again in the second series. Later in the movie, remembering Spinner, he kills the Zorax and breaks free of the alpha code. He tries to make a deal with Kromulax but is thrown and blasted by Kromulax and is left to die. However he survives the blast and finds Zug. Zemerik gives Zug a power core and as Zug awakes Zemerik says that they have alot of work to do and they drive of into the distance. Personality Zemerik is shown to be impatient and have a short temper especially when something doesn't go according to his plans. He has a deep hatred to the Vandals and battle force 5 and Krytus. However he will on occasion work with his enemies in order to ahieve a greater goal like in axis of evil he worked with the vandals in order to break into the battle force 5 vault, and when working with battle force 5 to escape the blue sentient homeworld and to defeat Krytus. Zemerik has also been shown to be treatcherous such as when he betrayed Krytus in The Crimson One and when he lied to Battle force 5 to create a new sark army in The Blue Tide. Despite being a cruel dictator Zemerik is not withut his heroic side such as when he attacked Krytus in order to help battle force 5 escape. Relationships *Zug Zug is Zemeriks extremely loyal right hand robot. Zemerik is more trusting towards Zug and always has him nearby. Zemerik can sometimes be impatient with Zug but in the end he still views him as a very loyal friend. Vehicle *'Zelix' His vehicle is the Zelix, which can deploy blades made from dark matter and project an Electro-Whip similar to his own. See Also Galley:Zemerik Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sark Category:Aliens